


domesticity for dummies

by joysince



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, they are disgustingly in love i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysince/pseuds/joysince
Summary: It makes George want to smother him in hugs and kisses, the way Dream understands him and the words left unsaid between them. It makes him feel seen. It makes him feel loved.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	domesticity for dummies

George had moved into Dream and Sapnap’s house (‘chad-pad,’ as Sapnap had so lovingly called it) a few months back, moving out just a few weeks later when Sapnap had essentially evicted them and told them to go ‘fuck against the walls in some other living room.’ 

When they had fully settled into their new place, after having purchased an excessive amount of decorations from that one west elm catalog Dream’s mother had left them with (yes, it was expensive—yes, George almost cried after spending $400 on a table lamp), George had realized that he was disgustingly in love with Dream and would do pretty much anything for him.

This led to an embarrassing confession in the middle of their daily morning routine, Dream’s face in the sink, hands vigorously rubbing a grapefruit cleanser along his cheeks. 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Dream’s head shoots up. Half of his face is covered in a translucent lather. “Huh?”

It’s not as if they hadn’t known, hadn’t basically confessed their love for each other in the small acts of kindness shared between them—a furtive touch on the waist in passing, shins fully pressed up against each other during lazy mornings—but neither of them had ever said it out loud, so seriously. 

“Don’t—you heard what I said.”

“Can—can you repeat it?”

He’s closer now, right hand gripping the side of the counter by George’s hip.

George finds himself mortified, and it’s not like he doesn’t mean it, but having to confront it head-on with no room to hide feels too intimate, makes him squeamish. He decides to resolve this by shoving his face into Dream’s chest, wrapping his arms around his torso, hoping for some sympathy.

Dream, just barely compliant on a good day, laughs and cups his face gently, forcing George to look up at him. 

“Please? We can say it together if you want.”

“You’re so embarrassing.”

“Okay, here. I’ll even go first since I’m so nice. I’m in love with you, George.”

George groans, squirms in Dream’s grip. He’s smiling now, though, glad that his confession hadn’t changed their dynamic in the slightest. 

“Come on.” He kisses George’s cheek. Once. Twice. The side of his face is wet where Dream’s cleanser has rubbed off on him. “I’m.” He presses a kiss under his eye. “In.” One on his forehead. “Love.” Under his other eye. “With.” At the corner of his mouth. “You.” One chaste kiss on his mouth. Then another, more open, searching.

They end up tangled together like that, giggles dissolving into more wet, desperate kisses, until George shoves him off to wash his own face. He never says it again after that, too embarrassed by the overwhelming truth embedded in that one statement. Sometimes Dream whines about it, complains that he ‘must not really love him’ and ‘if you loved me you would say it right now, but never seriously asks George to say it again; knows that George has always had never been one for words of affirmation. It makes George want to smother him in hugs and kisses, the way Dream understands him and the words left unsaid between them. It makes him feel seen. It makes him feel loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally part of something longer that i was working on, but unfortunately i can only write in short ~1k word bursts and lose all interest in what i write immediately afterward. regardless, ty for reading i love u < 3


End file.
